A Promise Given
by Acyoukai07
Summary: Dean would do whatever he had to do to protect his brother. Even if it meant dealing with a man named Castiel Novak. A/U.
1. Chapter 1

**This was something that was floating around within my head. I love reading stories that involve Dean and Castiel. I enjoy the ones where Cas is the dominant one. Why shouldn't the strongest one be the one on top?**

**A Promise Given**

Dean didn't know why he was standing outside the building. He knew he was just asking for trouble. But what could he do. He was honoring his father's dying wish. Protect Sammy no matter what.

He'd been debating this for weeks now. For god's sake he even made a pros and cons list. No matter how many cons outweighed the pros keeping his brother in his life was what matter most. He'd just wish it didn't have to deal with a man named Castiel Novak.

Dean remembered Castiel from high school. He was a grade ahead of him. He was smart and was a little on the weirdish side. You couldn't tell him a punch line to a joke and not expect the head tilt and the constant irrelevant questions that automatically killed anything funny. Dean had interacted with him on a few occasions. Only thing Dean remembered was his deep voice and the tan trench coat that he always wore around school.

No one knew much about Castiel's family, he seemed to like it that way. He always remained to himself and never talked unless he was forced to. Dean always got a weird vibe from him, but still found himself watching him walk by in the hallway or in the lunch room. Something drew him to Castiel like a moth to the flame.

After Castiel graduated high school no one knew what became of him. No one knew if he went to college or went out and got a job. He seemed to disappear off the face of the earth. It wasn't till a few years later that Dean found out why.

Dean was working a late shift at Bobby's garage and salvage yard. He had the television to bring noise into the garage because the radio had been broken for the past couple of days. All of the sudden a breaking news bulletin popped up. Dean didn't much care and continued to work on the car in front of him. But it was the name that the news lady said that got his attention.

Castiel Novak.

Dean knew that Castiel wasn't a common name. Hell he only ever heard it once, from the boy from high school. Dean quickly turned around and stared at the television screen. The picture that was posted was that of the boy he knew of in high school. Except that boy grew into a very impressive man. The same striking blue eyes. The same five o'clock shadow on his jaw.

The news anchor went on to say that Castiel was wanted for question by the police. They didn't give any details as of why, just saying the police saw him as a person of interest.

As time went on Dean learned that Castiel was suspected of working with the Russian mafia. Nothing was ever proven however. Dean didn't care otherwise.

That suspicion though was what brought Dean here. If Castiel worked for the Russian mafia then Dean would need his help. He just hoped that Castiel will go along with it.

Taking a deep breath and building his courage he stepped forward. It took him awhile to find out where Castiel lived but it hadn't been impossible. Now the next great feat was getting into the apartment building. It has high class security, unless you live there you weren't getting into the building. So Dean came up with a plan. Probably not a good one but it's a plan nonetheless.

As Dean reached the front doors and with one last deep breath in and out, opened up the doors and walked inside. The lobby was screaming rich people to him. Tasteful paintings scattered on the wall. Expensive furniture in the middle if the room. Plants placed all over the room to make it look more homely. Dean looked to his left and saw the front desk. Now or never.

He walked forward and leaned against the desk. The man behind it held up one finger indicating that he was talking on the phone. Dean rolled his eyes and took this chance to look around him.

"Can I help you sir?"

Dean looked down. "Um, yes. The names Sean Nugent. I'm one of the city's building inspectors. We've had a complaint about faulty wiring on floor 26. I'm just here to make sure it's up to code."

The man's brow furrowed. "No one has complained anything to me."

Dean smirked. "You know how rich people are. Love to complain and get hard working men in trouble."

"Isn't that the truth. You can go on up. I'm just gonna call the manager to let him know what's going on."

"Sure. No problem."

Dean turned around and walked towards the elevators. It went better than he expected. Now if the manager were to ever question it they would look for him on the 26 floor when he was really heading to the 32 floor.

As the elevator's doors closed behind him he quickly hit the buttons for the 26th floor and the 32nd floor. At least when the front desk sees the elevator go up, they'll see it stop on the 26th floor.

The ride up was the longest Dean had ever endured. He lightly hummed along with the elevator music trying to calm his nerves. He prayed that Castiel would go along with his plan. If he didn't, Dean didn't know what he would do.

As the short amount of time passed, and the doors opened to the 32nd floor, Dean hesitantly walked forward. He continued walking till he came across Castiel's door. Before he could think, he quickly knocked on the door.

Several seconds passed and nothing happened. Dean knocked again and held his ear to the door straining to see if he could hear anything.

Only silence.

Dean looked around him to make sure there was no one around and placed his hand on the knob. There was probably a slim chance of it being unlocked but he had to try it anyways. Sam was counting on him.

As the knob completely turned and the door opened Dean didn't know if Castiel was that trusting of people or if he thought people were that afraid of him. Whatever the reason Dean was just glad that he could get into the apartment.

As he stepped inside, he shut the door quietly behind him. As he tiptoed further into the apartment, his eyes took in the decor. Ancient swords posted on one wall. There was a glass case on the opposite wall that had what Dean would believe to be very old books in it. The more Dean looked around the more he came to the understanding that Castiel collected many things. All these artifacts must have cost a lot of money.

Dean walked towards the glass bookcase and looked at the open books within. The pages that were shown were written in a language that Dean didn't know. But then again Dean didn't know a lot of languages.

"Is there a reason you broke into my apartment or are you just suicidal?"

Dean tensed up and tried to control the fear growing in his body. He knew that deep voice anywheres. Castiel Novak was standing behind him.

**Let me know if you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

**A Promise Given**

**Chapter Two**

Dean spun around coming face to face with a man he haven't seen in years. He placed his hand over his chest trying to slow his fast beating heart. Looking into Castiel's face and the blank stare that he was giving Dean, he concluded that this whole plan was crazy. He couldn't go through with it.

"When someone asks a question, the other person usually answers it." Castiel said, walking forward.

Instinctively Dean took a step back and collided with the glass bookcase behind him. Castiel raised an eyebrow and stopped where he was. Dean was glad. He didn't want to shame himself by actually running away from a man like a wuss.

Dean licked his dry lips and replied, "Sorry I thought this was my friend's place. Obviously I am mistaken. So I'll be leaving now. No harm done."

With that Dean shifted his body heading towards the front door. What a crazy plan! This was never going to work. He shook his head. He'll figure out another way to help Sam. There was other options. Different roads he could take. They weren't very good roads to say the least, but it was better than asking for this man's help.

"Dean Winchester?"

Dean stopped in mid step and turned his head around to look at the older man. "Yes?" He replied hesitantly.

"From Lawrence High?"

Dean gave a little laugh. "The very same."

Castiel smiled and held out his hand. "I don't know if you remember but I'm Castiel Novak. How have you been? What have you been up to besides breaking into people's apartments?"

Dean smiled and reached out to shake his hand. The hand was warm against his own as well as rough. Definitely working hands. He didn't know why it appealed to him.

As the released each other, Dean's hand went to the back of his neck. He tended to do this when he was nervous. There was no way in hell that he wasn't nervous now.

"I've been good. Doing a little bit of this and that. How about you?" He vaguely answered.

"A little bit of this and that." Castiel answered right back. "Some coincidence that you walk into my apartment."

Dean gave off another nervous laugh. "Yeah about that." With a big gulp, he said, "I need your help."

Castiel tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brow. Dean couldn't help but give off a chuckle at it. He was still doing that even after all these years. I guess some people just don't change, he thought.

"What is it that you need help with?" Castiel asked.

"It concerns my little brother Sam. You probably don't remember him. He was five grades behind you."

"I remember him. Smart kid. Got accepted to Stanford from what I recall."

Dean perked right up. He always did when he talked about his brother to another person. His father was on the road a lot doing business and his mother died when he was young. Sam was all that he had. He raised him when his dad wasn't around. They relied on each other. Sam needed him now.

"Yes he did. He's pre-law. He's doing great."

"If he's doing so great then why do you need my help?" Castiel asked.

Dean shifted the weight to the balls of his feet, placing his hands into jeans' pockets. Trying to bypass as a building inspector he had to go without his leather jacket and put on a button up shirt. He felt out of his skin. At least his jacket was still waiting in his baby, a '67 Chevrolet Impala.

"The thing is, he got into some trouble earlier this year." Dean stated.

"Okay." Castiel said, indicating that he wanted Dean to continue.

"Not school trouble. He's too smart for that. He's getting all A's in his clas-"

"Dean, you're blabbering." Castiel cut off.

"Oh, sorry." Dean said, smiling apologetically.

"Why don't you come sit down. Would you like something to drink?"

"Yeah. Beer if you have any."

"Certainly." With that Castiel left into the other room. Dean took the opportunity to walk over to the couch and sat down. Dean sighed in contentment. It was like his butt had gone to heaven. He was used to sitting on old, lumpy couches. Or ones that you sink in too deeply because they were that old. Dean leaned all the way back, closed his eyes, and placed his arms on the back of the couch. He could get used to this.

"Comfortable?" Castiel asked, holding out the bottle of beer to him.

Dean smiled boyishly, taking the bottle from him. "Sorry. This couch feels amazing."

"It should for what I paid for it."

Castiel took his seat opposite of Dean on the love seat. "Now what is it that you wanted to ask me."

After taking a swig and placing it on the table in front of him. He ran his hand through his hair before replying, "I need you to get Crowley off Sam's back."

Castiel raised both his eyebrow in surprise, but that was the only way he gave a reaction. Dean thought he had one hell of a poker face. You could probably tell him his brother gave birth to kittens and he still wouldn't give a reaction, Dean thought.

"What makes you think that I know a man like Crowley?"

"There's been rumors going around. Plus I know a guy that can hack into the FBI database. I saw your record. Your known associates."

Dean saw a flash of anger strike in those piercing blue eyes. Maybe the other man can actually show emotions and not be a block of ice.

"I believe hacking into the FBI database is a federal offense."

"It is if they catch you. Ash knows what he's doing. He would never get caught."

Castiel took a sip of his beer and leaned back. "What made Sam get on Crowley's radar?"

Dean ran his hand through his hair. "He got involved with a girl named Ruby a few months ago. Left his girlfriend of two years, Jessica, to be with some slut that said she could show him a good time." Dean exhaled harshly just thinking of the woman. If he could just get his hands on her. "Long story short, they got high one night on that new drug Demon Blood and decided that they were going to rob a jewelry store that was owned by Crowley."

Dean watched as Castiel raised his eyebrow in surprise. "That wasn't a smart idea."

"Tell me about it. Next thing I know Sammy is showing up on my doorstep, telling me that some men came to see him saying that they want the money they stole back within 72 hours or it's gonna be both their lives."

"How much did they steal?"

"$500,000."

Castiel whistled. "Why not just give the money back?"

"Apparently Ruby took off with it after the men showed up. Sam has no idea where she is and we only have till tomorrow to deliver the money."

"And what do you expect of me? To loan you the money?" Castiel asked.

"Actually, I was hoping that you could talk to Crowley and see if you can get him to forget about the debt." Dean replied sheepishly.

What happened next was something Dean had never seen Castiel do. He laughed. It wasn't an amused chuckle or an annoying giggle. It was a full blown , can't believe you just asked me this laugh. Dean didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or to feel angry.

Anger won.

"What the hell?" Dean asked angrily.

"I'm sorry." Castiel said, a huge grin on his face. "I thought you were making a joke."

"I wouldn't joke about something like this." Dean replied, curling his hands into fists.

"Whatever you believe was in that FBI file, I do not have control over Crowley. No one can control that man. So, I'm sorry but me calling him and asking him to forget about $500,000 is not going to work." Castiel stood up. "Now if you would please leave. I have some business to attend to."

"Cas, wait."

Castiel froze unused to a shortened version of his name. He turned his head to the side and saw Dean slouched over in defeat. Castiel felt an emotion build up in his chest. One he didn't feel very often. Guilt. He quickly pushed it aside. He couldn't afford to be guilty right now.

"My brother needs you. I need you. I know we don't know each other. I know I shouldn't be asking for your help. But you are the only person I can ask. So please. I'll do anything." Dean said staring down at the floor.

Castiel sighed and shut his eyes. He must be the biggest fool on the earth.

"Fine. I'll talk to Crowley. I won't make any promises but I'll see what I can do."

Dean jumped up from the couch, a happy smile on his face. "Great! I knew we could count on you."

"Before you praise me to your family, I want something in return."

Dean slowly lost his smile. "Of course. Anything."

"You are to be my possession for as long as I want."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

**A Promise Given**

**Chapter Three**

"Your possession?" Dean yelled, outraged. The nerve of this man. "I'm no one's possession. I'm not a lifeless object or a dog for your amusement. I'm a human being. A person of free will."

"You are for the sake of your brother. Or would you rather have me not talk to Crowley?" Castiel asked.

Dean stood stiffly in front of the couch. This scenario never ran through his head. He knew what to say if Castiel said no. Knew what to do if he said yes. Dean was afraid to know what being this man's possession meant.

"What do I have to do?" Dean asked tensely, dreading the answer.

Castiel smirked stepping towards Dean. It took all over Dean's willpower to stay where he was. Even though this man was slightly shorter than him he had a feeling that Cas could probably kick his ass in a fight. Dean knew how to fight. He gotten into plenty of them in his life. He knew how to win. But watching Castiel walk towards him, he saw power in his stride. He saw confidence. Dean only saw defeat for himself.

Castiel stopped in front of him, Dean staring into Castiel's blue eyes. "What do you think it means?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know but I'm just gonna put it out there, I'm not gay." Dean replied.

Castiel stepped even further, invading Dean's personal space. "You think that concerns me? It doesn't." Castiel stated, basically answering Dean's feared question. Wonderful, Dean thought.

"Ever heard of a person's personal bubble? Well, you're invading mine right now."

Dean tried stepping to the side away from the other man. Castiel stopped him by placing his hand on Dean's hip and the other one on the back of Dean's neck. Dean's eyes widened, placing his hands on Castiel's chest attempting to push him off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean asked. How was he going to get himself out if this? As much as he loved his brother he didn't know if he could whore himself out to save him. If it was to a woman that would be a different story. But this was a man. Dean certainly wasn't bending over for anyone.

"Get the fuck off." Dean pushed harder against Castiel's chest though there seemed to be no point. The man wasn't letting go. Castiel seemed to have the strength of an ox.

To stop Dean from struggling, Castiel wrapped one arm around Dean's waist while he still had his grip on the other man's neck. Dean felt his breath on the side of his face, Castiel's lips moving across his cheek to graze his ear. That was it! Dean wrapped his foot around Castiel's lower leg and pushed. It brought the other man down, but where Dean thought that it make the other man let him go, it did the opposite. Dean was going down with him.

Castiel landed on the floor with a grunt, Dean doing it with a groan. When Dean felt Castiel's arms go lax around him, he took the opportunity to jump up and put some distance between themselves. He quickly walked behind the couch, looking at the other man still laying on the floor. He quickly looked towards the door. He could make it before Castiel got up. He might even get lucky a make it to the elevator.

Dean snorted. Here he was attempting to run like a little girl when his dad taught him to be a fighter. He must be laughing in his grave right now by how much his elder son is a coward. He'd faced a mob of four men without fear, taking them down one by one. But this man made him cautious.

"I wouldn't attempt it if I were you." Castiel stated, interrupting Dean's thoughts. "I would just call security and have them stop you if you could make it out of the door."

Dean looked back to Castiel. "I could avoid security. There's multiple ways in and out of this building. They can't cover them all."

Castiel sat up slowly, placing his forearms on his bended knees. "True. But even if you get away from security, do you really think I would let you get away from me now?"

Dean hated himself when he felt excitement building inside of him from those words. What was wrong with him? He wasn't gay. He was a lover of the fairer sex. He loved their soft skin. Long, firm legs. And can't forget about the two assets in the front. Love those. So why was he getting excited over this man?

"Can we come up with a different deal? Something with less commitment if possible? I'm not a relationship kind of guy." Dean asked, smirking a little to try to lighten the mood.

Castiel stood up, brushing the back of his pants. "What would you propose then?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I could be your bodyguard for awhile. Work in one of your businesses for free. Something other than being your bitch."

"I don't need a bodyguard. My businesses are fully staffed." Castiel answered back.

"Look. I've already told you I'm not gay. This isn't going to work."

"And I believe I've already told you that I don't care about your sexual preference."

Dean curled his hands into fists. "There must be something else you would want from me. I mean come on, I'm probably not even your type."

Castiel sighed. Dean was never going to give up. "The offer isn't going to change. But I'll be understanding. I won't push you into my bed right away. I'll give you time to become accustomed with the idea of being with me." Dean cringed. "That's the best I can offer you. Take it or leave it."

Dean rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. He knew he would be going to hell for this. "Fine." Dean growled out.

"Excellent. I'll call my lawyer and have him come up with a contract. Once you sign that I'll contact Crowley."

"Contract?" Dean asked with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Yes, I won't have you running away from me."

"And this will be all done by tomorrow? Remember there is a deadline."

"By the end of the day today the contract will be in front of you."

"Just a question before I sign anything. If you can't make Crowley forget about the debt what happens?"

"We can discuss that if it ever happens." Castiel replied.

Dean knew he should be feeling relieved right about now, but he couldn't help feeling he was signing over his soul. I guess in a way I am, he thought. Maybe he could hold off for a few months. Maybe can even push it off to a year before they do anything remotely sexual. Dean knew how to act and manipulate people. This could work out. Then maybe Castiel would get bored with him and break him from this contract. One can only hope.

"I'll go place the call to my lawyer. You may go and collect your things from wherever you are staying at and bring them here. I'll expect you to back within two hours." Castiel said, walking towards Dean.

"Collect my things?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I'll be wanting you to stay in my spare bedroom." Castiel replied.

"Do I get a say in this?" Dean asked, flailing his arms to the side. Castiel looked at him with a blank expression. His blue eyes unblinking while they stared into Dean's green eyes.

_Apparently not_, Dean thought answering his own question. Just wonderful. Dean will have to live with a guy that wants to jump his bones any chance he gets. Can this situation get any worse? At least his brother will be safe now. He couldn't wait to call Sam and tell him the good news. At least he knew his brother would be able to sleep peacefully tonight. Dean on the other hand would probably sleep with one eye open to make sure he wasn't getting molested in his sleep.

Life sure was going to hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. Here you go. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. **

**A Promise Given**

**Chapter Four**

Dean stood over his bed looking down at the one duffle bag that he packed. It made him realize that he didn't have many belongings. A couple shirts as well as some pants. A handful of family pictures. Jackets. Nothing else.

He lived in an apartment that was above his Uncle Bobby's garage and salvage yard. None of the furniture was his or even the little knick knacks that Ellen put around. It wasn't very big and wasn't the greatest looking of places but it was a home for him. He didn't want to leave.

"Idjit. You all set?"

Dean turned to look behind him, seeing Bobby leaving against the doorway wearing his predictable flannel shirt. "Yeah, just finishing up now."

"Don't look so gloomy. You can always come visit whenever you want. Ain't like I'm going anywheres."

"I know Bobby. Just feels weird leaving here."

Dean told Bobby that one of his old friends needed help building a house and that he would be gone for several months. He didn't want to tell him that he was now under ownership of a man named Castiel Novak. That would cause more problems then it's worth.

"Come downstairs and have a beer with me and Ellen before you leave."

Dean smiled before replying, "I'm not drinking with Ellen. That woman can drink me under the table on her worst day."

Bobby laughed, clapping a hand on Dean's shoulder. "That she can idjit."

After a quick drink and hugs goodbye, Dean made his way to his baby. After opening the driver's side door and throwing his bag over to the passenger seat, Dean slide inside. The car belong to his father before him. Been in the family for years. A small dream that he had was to pass it down to his future son when he got old enough. He could only hope that living with Castiel wouldn't get him killed so he could accomplish this dream.

Dean leaned forward, placing his forehead against the steering wheel. What a mess life has made for him. Fate obviously wasn't on his side if he was supposed to sleep with another man. Could he even go through with it? Dean wasn't a radical homophobe. When a man was attractive he could admit as much. Nothing wrong with that. Especially with the amount of porn he has seen. But he certainly didn't fantasize about them stripping off their clothes and go at it like a bunch of energizer bunnies. It just seemed unnatural. However, Dean couldn't stop himself from remembering the spark of lust and excitement that expanded in his stomach the way that Castiel talked to him.

What did that make him?

He knew it was natural to experiment. One of his best friends in high school even hooked up with another male after getting smashed at a party. He even confided in Dean how amazing it felt and unlike anything he's ever experienced. Dean laughed at him, punched him in the arm and said that nothing could possibly beat a woman's lovemaking. End of conversation.

Dean knew the basics of gay sex. Slab A goes into uncomfortable Slot B. Dean cringed just thinking about it. No pleasure could come from something be forced up in there. Maybe for the guy pitching but definitely not for the guy catching. Dean knew that Castiel wanted him to be the bottom. An alpha man like Novak wouldn't be bending over for anyone. Well, maybe with some coaxing. Dean knew he could be pretty convincing when he wants to be. With some time he was sure he could get Castiel to let Dean do the pitching.

Stop thinking like that!

Dean smacked his head against the steering wheel. He's not gay. He shouldn't be thinking about bending Castiel over. That's not something a womanizer like Dean Winchester should be thinking about. Definitely not straight man thoughts.

Dean sighed, lifting himself upwards and started the car. Castiel's apartment was about an hour away from Bobby's. He better get started on his way there or Castiel would probably lock him in a dungeon somewhere for taking too long. He probably gets off on that kind of thing.

Turning his baby towards the road, Dean drove away from the last of his freedom. Turning on his radio, he blasted the speakers with songs from Led Zeppelin. About twenty minutes into the drive he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. Turning his music down, he grabbed the phone and answered it without looking at the front screen.

"Hey." Dean says into the phone.

"Hey Dean. How's it going?"

Sammy.

"Hey Sammy. I sent you a text saying I would call you later tonight." Dean answered, placing the phone on his shoulder so he could drive with both hands.

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure you were still living. Can't blame me for being worried."

Dean couldn't blame him. They both heard the rumors about Castiel. They didn't know how Castiel would take Dean asking for a favor. Dean knew though he would try anything to save his brother.

"I'm on my way back to see Castiel to work out the rest of his proposition. Everything's fine Sammy. You're gonna be fine."

"The way you won't tell me what he wants from you makes me wonder if you're gonna be fine Dean." Sam said softly on the other line.

Dean tightened his hands on the wheel. If Sam knew what Castiel wanted from him, he would never let Dean agree to it. Sam would spend forever in Hell then let his big brother sacrifice himself for him. Dean knew the feeling. Family was everything.

"It's nothing Sam. Just a few odd jobs here and there. Nothing to worry about." Dean lied to him.

"Whenever you say it's nothing, it always ends up being something. Like that weekend you told me you were going to see Rufus, but when I decided to follow you, I found you LARPing with a bunch a nerds and Charlie." Sam replied, laughing at the memory.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I was a pretty badass handmaiden to the beautiful Queen Charlie." Dean argued, laughing along side his brother. It felt good to laugh with Sam. It felt like ages since they've last done it. "So shut it bitch."

"Jerk." Sam automatically replied back.

Dean smiled, going to grab the phone with one hand. "I'm about to come to a bad reception area. I'll call you later."

"Ok Dean. Just be careful."

"When am I not careful?" Dean asked with amusement in his voice. "Bye Sammy."

"Bye Dean."

Dean clicked the phone shut and placed it back in his pocket. He had about another thirty minutes before he reached Castiel's. He wanted to spend those precious minutes preparing for what's to come. Plus he wanted to jam out to some Led Zeppelin. He turned up the radio and began to sing along to the song. If only he could spend his life traveling along the road. Nothing but him and his baby.

He arrived at Castiel's shortly after. He parked within the parking garage, the attendant being informed of Dean's return. Grabbing his bag, he made his way to the front door. Nodding towards the front desk associate, different from the one that Dean fooled earlier that day, he walked into the elevator and clicked the button to Castiel's floor.

As the elevator arrived at the destined floor, Dean walked towards the apartment that would be his prison. For god knows how long. He stopped in front of the door, and knocked softly on it. Within seconds Castiel had the door opened and stepped aside to let Dean walk through. Dean saw another man sitting on the couch. He had blonde hair and a shadow of a beard across his jaw. He was wearing a black expensive suit, as well as a expression of boredom plastered on his face. Dean could already tell he wasn't going to like him.

"You must be Cassie's new play toy." The man said, looking Dean up and down. "Little bit too much muscle for my tastes, but whatever makes little Cassie happy I suppose."

Dean felt Castiel take his bag from his hand and place it on the floor next to the door. "Go have a seat Dean. Balthazar will explain the contract to you." Castiel said.

Walking to the couch opposite of Balthazar he sat down, clenching his hands into fists above his knees. He couldn't stop the feeling of nervousness from washing over him. He certainly has never been in a situation like this one.

The lawyer took out a stack of papers from the briefcase next to him and threw it on the table in front of Dean.

"I'm sure you're nothing but a hairless grease monkey and doesn't know how to read his whole name so I'll explain what the contract says." Balthazar stated, disgust obvious in his voice. "It basically states that Castiel as ownership of you until he grows tired of you. You are to listen to him. You are to live with him. You are to be here at his beck and call. You are not to leave without his permission. Blah blah blah. Do you understand or are you too simpleminded?"

"I get the point." Dean replied through his teeth. This guy was just asking for a beating.

"You have one day a week of rest. You get to do what you want, see who you want. However, any acts of infidelity will void this contract and Castiel will inform Crowley of your brother's whereabouts. Understood?"

Dean could feel Castiel staring at the back of his head as he nodded at the lawyer. Wonderful. He was stuck being another man's bitch for awhile. Could life hate him anymore?

"Castiel will set up a bank account for you. You'll have a set amount placed within it each week. You may use it as you wish."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "You're making sound like I'm a whore."

Balthazar raised his eyebrow at the comment. "I believe that's what you agreed to. Or am I mistaken?"

When Dean didn't answer, Balthazar leaned forward, handing a pen to Dean. "I just need you to sign and initial at the markers I provided on each page."

Dean grasped the pen, sliding the contract towards himself. This was his last chance. He could tell Castiel to shove this pen where the sun don't shine and walk away. He could put Sam in hiding till they found a way to deal with Crowley. But he knew those were slim chances. This contract in front of him was the best chance to keep Sam alive. So Dean flipped through the pages, signing and initialing where he had to. On the last page, he signed his last John Hancock and handed it back over to Balthazar.

The other man took it and placed it within his briefcase. With a firm slam shut and locking it into place, he stood up and walked towards the door. "Good night Cassie. Try not to break him too soon." With that, he walked out the door leaving Dean alone with Castiel.

"What happens now?" Dean asked softly.

"I go call Crowley. After that, we'll take it a day at a time." Castiel picked up Dean's bag, and walked beside the couch. "If you follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Dean got up from the couch and followed the other man. They bypassed several closed doors till they came to one on the right. Castiel opened the door and stepped aside.

"This is your room. You may decorate it how ever you like." Dean walked inside. It had a king-sized bed against one wall. A dresser with a mirror attached on the opposite. There was a closet as well as a chair in the corner. The walls were white. The curtains to the windows was white. The bedsheets were white. The room definitely needed color.

"After my conversation with Crowley, I'll tell you the verdict."

Dean nodded at him, going to sit down on the bed. Placing his elbows on his knees, he cradled his head into his hands. Hopefully he gets the answer soon. He could feel the fatigue overpowering his body from all the stress he placed on himself. The dreamland was calling for him. He wanted to be able to call his brother before he passed out.

"I would like to ask you of something before I go." Castiel stated from in front of him. The other man certainly knew how to be stealthy. Dean never heard him move.

"Yeah? What would that be?"

"I would like for you to kiss me."


End file.
